Sweet addiction
by Egyptian Dreamer
Summary: Every night he kept coming for my blood and every i let him, not that i can fight against him, he is much too strong. Tonight though, i have a feeling that he wants something more, something that i won't be able to ever get back.


The night in Domino city was cold. Like any other night in December was. The roads and streets were quiet, after all, who would be out in midnight? But you know what they say, the good things never last long enough. Just then, that serene and peaceful quiet was broken by the sound of running footsteps. A boy came running down the

streets and towards the Domino Park. His tri-colored, star-shaped hair that defied

gravity, were moving along the wild wing. His big amethyst eyes held such fear in them and he would glance behind him from time to time. With each step he tried to

increase speed, at least as much as his short legs would let him. His behavior matched

the one of someone that was being chased, which basically, he was.

Yugi's pov:

I run and run and run, that's the only thing that my mind registers right now. Every night he kept coming for my blood and every night I let him, not that I could fight

against him in first place, he is much too strong. Today though, was different. I have

a feeling that tonight he wants something more, something more valuable to me,

something that I won't be able to ever get back. That's why I 'm running, to keep

my innocence from that demon, that creature of the night. It's ironic that he had warned me about this, like he knew. One night after he was done feeding off of

me, he had told me that I am his addiction and that if I ever tried to get away from him he would chase me down only by my scent, because when you are addicted to

something, you can never forget its taste. After that, he had left. That's why I'm

running to the park, because I hope that the trees and flowers will cover my smell

and he might loose me.

End of Yugi's pov

The 16 year old gasped as he heard the sound of flapping wings, just a few meters

behind him. Fear overwhelmed him and he ran even faster as his breath came out in short pants. His eyes lightened up slightly as the entrance of the park came into

view and he ran straight into it.

Yami's pov:

So, my little Game thinks he can hide from me into the park? I can't help the devilish

chuckle that escapes my lips. His love for games and pure blood, was what first attracted me. But when I took a closer look at him, I swear to Ra, that if I still had

a breath, he would have taken it away with his beauty. It's almost ironic how identical

we look when in nature we are so much different. But even our appearances however

are slightly different. His eyes are big and amethyst, the perfection of innocence

and purity, while mine are sharp and a dark crimson-red color, a clear warning not

to mess with me. Our hair are the same, black with red edges that shot up towards the sky and yellow bangs that frame our faces, with the exception that I have 3 additional

yellow streaks. I am a demon straight from hell while he is an angel straight from heaven. After watching him for nearly two months, I learned everything I could

about him. However, one day he was being bullied and that was when I decided to

take action, for no one touches what is mine. Mine. I lick my lips hungrily at the

thought. Oh yes, he _will_ be mine.

End of Yami's pov

The creature smirked evilly as he flapped his black, leather wings and flew inside

the park where he landed soundlessly just near a few trees. He withdrew his wings

into his back as he scanned the area. His smirk widened however when he heard

a small gasp behind the tree he was standing. Even if his little angel hadn't given away his location, he still would have found him. He could practically smell the fear

and nervousness of the other in the air and he frowned lightly at this. He didn't want his little one to be afraid of him, he had told him before, he was the only exception. Meanwhile, Yugi was frozen right on his spot when he saw that Yami had landed just in front of his hiding place. A gasp escaped his lips before he could stop it as he heard the vampire sniffing the air and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, praying that it hadn't be audible. He felt so frightened, that it reminded him of the day that he had met the creature for the first time, a week ago. But back then, he had felt kind of excited too.

Flashback:

'I can't believe it, not again! Don't they have someone else to chase?' the youth thought as he kept running frantically to gain as much distance from the bullies as

possible. He let out a scream when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled at it roughly, forcing him to stop. "And where do you think you are going, you little rant?" Jakson said before hitting Yugi in the face harshly, causing the teen to fall on the ground with a yell. "No, please stop." Yugi pleaded him as he backed away fearfully. The bully only grinned and he lifted his leg to kick him. Yugi closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the pain that was about to come but the scream that filled the street made him to look up again. Blood was the only thing that met him. It was everywhere, in front of him, next to him… but what shocked him even more was that the bully was nowhere to be seen. Just then, a figure walked out of the shadows and Yugi's jaw only dropped further. There, in front of him, was standing a darker and sexier version of himself. The other teen stopped only a few meters away and observed the younger one. Yugi blushed as these crimson orbs scanned his body, causing the other to smirk. The darker one approached him with slow and graceful moves, the smirk still plastered on his face. Yugi watched his every move amazed , until the dark being was in front of him. He kneeled down and offered his hand at Yugi, who stepped away slightly by instinct. "Don't be afraid little one. I would never harm you." he said soothingly in a deep baritone voice. Yugi didn't know what to do at first but after a moment decided to trust the teen, and so, with hesitant moves, he took the offered hand. The other pulled them both up, but didn't let go of Yugi's hand and instead brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to it. Yugi's face matched the color of a tomato, earning another smirk from the teen. "Tell me, what's the name of heaven's abandoned child?" 'If I'm heaven's child then you must be hell's own prince, because only a demon could be so alluring.' "Yugi." "My name is Yami, my little one." The demon purred at the way 'my little one' rolled of his tongue making the other blush again. Yami smirked at Yugi's reaction, but this time two sharp canines were revealed by doing so. Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped. He tried to pull away but Yami's arms were suddenly wrapped around him, keeping him in place.

"You shouldn't be afraid, little one. There is no reason to, for I would never hurt my little tenshi." he whispered in Yugi's ear. "You are a v-vampire." the youth said hesitantly. "Yes, and you my precious hikari, are my sweet addiction. And now that I have found you, I will never let you go."

End of Flashback

Yugi shivered at the memory but he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Slowly, very slowly, he moved his head lightly to the side to have a better look from his spot behind the tree. What he saw though confused him and he blinked to see if he was seeing right. The demon was no longer there. Had he won? "Game over, my little hikari." His eyes widened and he turned around quickly only to be met with a pair of burning crimson eyes. He was about to run away but Yami had seen that reaction coming and he would have none of it. He pinned Yugi's body on the tree and he held the boy's wrists above his head, making it impossible for him to move. "No. Let me go!" Yugi screamed. "Go? Go where little one? You have nowhere to go." Yugi turned his head to the side, not wanting to look Yami in the eyes. "Your friends abandoned you a year ago and your grandfather died a month ago. You are all alone."

Yami's words stung at his heart like a poison, but he did had a point. Tears gathered in his eyes and starting falling down like a river. Yami gently put a finger on the teen's chin and turned his head towards him. "Do you want to be alone, little one?"

Yami said softly as he wiped most of the boy's tears away with his free thumb. Yugi shook his head weakly before lifting his gaze to look at the creature in front of him. "Please, I d-don't want to." Yami's gaze immediately softened and he let go of Yugi's wrists and they laid limply at his sides. "You don't have to. I will be there for you. I will love you and treasure you just like you deserve and unlike them, I will never leave you my tenshi." Yugi's eyes filled with tears once again as he stared at him. "You promise?" For the first time Yami smiled, not a smirk but an actual smile, and he gently kissed his angel's tears away. "I promise and my word is my bond." Yugi's face brightened up and he smiled back before wrapping his arms tightly around Yami.

"I love you, my demon." Yami hugged his little one back tighter. "And I love you, my angel."

Yugi's pov:

He wants my innocence and he can have it, for he knows it belongs only to him. I give him my love and he gives me his. I give him my light and he gives me his darkness. We never want to be alone again, that's why he turned me that night. So we can always stay together, so I can always keep him sane and loved, so he can always keep me safe and loved. We simply were meant to be, because we are each other's addiction. And if ever the light was forced to part from it's darkness, the angel was forced to part from it's demon, the world would simply fall apart.


End file.
